


And I Was A Cartographer

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x17, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Bemerkung der Autorin robotsfighting: Das ist die Antwort auf eine Aufforderung von lookninjas, eine Kuschelgeschichte zu schreiben, die die Rollen ihrer absolut liebenswert, herzerwärmenden Story Sunbeam umkehrt, so dass Kurt derjenige ist, der schläfrig ist, und Blaine der liebevolle Betrachter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And I Was A Cartographer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/246022) by robotsfighting. 



> Bemerkung der Autorin robotsfighting: Das ist die Antwort auf eine Aufforderung von [lookninjas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lookninjas/pseuds/lookninjas), eine Kuschelgeschichte zu schreiben, die die Rollen ihrer absolut liebenswert, herzerwärmenden Story [Sunbeam](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8781784) umkehrt, so dass Kurt derjenige ist, der schläfrig ist, und Blaine der liebevolle Betrachter.

 

 

 _I dreamed you were a cosmonaut_  
of the space between our chairs;  
And I was a cartographer  
of the tangles in your hair.  
\- Andrew Bird, "Armchairs"

 

 

 

 

An den Anblick eines schlafenden Kurt hatte Blaine sich noch nicht gewöhnt. Kurt befand sich meistens in einer Art angespannter Ruhe, er war potentielle Energie, ein vibrierendes Summen, das jeden Raum erfüllte, in dem er sich aufhielt. Und wenn dieses Potentiel sich entfaltete, dann war Kurt etwas Brilliantes, unberührbar und weit entfernt wie ein Feuerwerk oder eine Supernova. Etwas, das man aus sicherer Entfernung bewunderte. Wenn er schlief, dann war Kurt einfach – nicht Kurt. Er war fast nicht wiederzuerkennen. Sein entspanntes Gesicht, alle Glieder von sich gestreckt wie eine Stoffpuppe.

Von der Tür aus konnte Blaine sehen, wie Kurts Brustkorb sich langsam hob und senkte. Das Dämmerlicht fiel graublau und schwach durch das Fenster auf Kurts Hüfte, seine Arme, eine Seite seines Gesichts und ließ den Rest des Zimmers in sanftem Halbdunkel versinken, mit Ausnahme des Dreiecks aus Licht, das aus dem Flur ins Zimmer fiel und in dem Blaine gerade stand, während er ihn betrachtete und überlegte, ob er gehen oder bleiben sollte.

Am Ende waren es die Bücher, die ihn eine Entscheidung treffen ließen. Sie lagen um ihn herum, Kurt lag sogar halb auf ihnen drauf. Offensichtlich war er während der Hausaufgaben eingenickt. Er knickte die Seiten seines Geschichtsbuchs und die Metallspirale eines Notizblocks drückte sich in seine Seite. Es sah unbequem aus.

Blaine schloss die Tür und da war nur noch das schwache, bläuliche Licht, das durchs Fenster kam.

Als Blaine das Bett erreichte und vorsichtig die Hand ausstreckte, um das Buch unter seiner Hüfte hervorzuziehen, bewegte sich Kurt und murmelte leise und unverständlich vor sich hin. Blaine hielt inne und betrachtete Kurts Gesicht, halb hoffend, dass er erwachte, halb fürchtend. Aber Kurt dämmerte sofort wieder weg und ließ sich tiefer in die Matratze sinken, wo das Buch ihn nicht länger störte, was es Blaine erleichterte, Notizblock und Stift unter seiner Hand hervorzuziehen und all die anderen Blätter, die auf seiner Bettdecke ausgebreitet lagen. Er legte sie leise und ordentlich auf Kurts Schreibtisch neben dem Bett und erst als er sich wieder umdrehte, sah er, dass Kurt die Augen halb offen hatte und ihn beobachtete.

"Dubishier", murmelte er etwas verwirrt, aber erfreut.

Blaine lächelte. "Ich bin hier." Er legte Kurt die Hand auf die Stirn und strich ihm das Haar zurück. "Schlaf."

Kurt fielen die Augen wieder zu. Blaine spürte ein zärtliches Ziehen in seiner Brust und er strich Kurts Haare ein weiteres sinnloses Mal nach hinten, einfach nur, um ihn noch einmal zu berühren. Dann griff er nach der dünnen, zusammen gefalteten Wolldecke am Fußende des Bettes und legte sie Kurt sorgfältig über die Schultern. Kurt kuschelte sich mit einem aufatmenden Seufzer in die wärmende Decke und Blaine drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sich umdrehte, um zurück zur Tür zu gehen.

Aber Kurts Hand ergriff seine, bevor er noch einen ganzen Schritt getan hatte.

"Bleib.", murmelte er.

Blaine blickte über seine Schulter zurück. Kurt hatte die Augen auf und sah ihn unter seiner Wolldecke heraus schläfrig und verwirrt an, aber er war wach. Blaine runzelte die Stirn und fragte: "Bist du sicher?"

" 'türlich", nuschelte Kurt und zog an Blaines Hand, so dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und fast über ihn aufs Bett stolperte. Blaine lachte überrascht auf und Kurt lächelte schwach, bevor er den Kopf wieder im Kissen vergrub und mit der Hand hinter sich auf die Fläche zwischen ihm und der Wand klopfte.

"Ich werde über dich drüber steigen müssen", murmelte Blaine amüsiert.

"Machdoch."

Blaine streifte die Schuhe ab und setzte vorsichtig ein Knie auf die Matratze, dann schwang er sich mit Schwung hinüber, so dass er mit einem leichten Hüpfer hinter Kurt sitzend auf der Wolldecke landete.

Kurt blickte verschlafen über seine Schulter. "Zu groß", sagte er. "Hinlegen. Drunter." Er zupfte an der Wolldecke, um sie unter Blaine herauszuziehen.

Blaine lächelte. Kurt im Halbschlaf bedeutete offenbar, dass er der Sprache kaum noch mächtig war. Er stütze sich hoch und zog die Wolldecke unter sich heraus, aber bevor er darunter schlüpfte, zögerte er. Er knöpfte seinen Blazer auf, streifte ihn ab und lehnte sich über Kurt hinweg, um ihn über den Schreibtisch zu hängen. Dann legte er sich auf die Seite und zog die Wolldecke hoch.

Kurt rutschte rückwärts zu ihm hin, sanft summend, warm und weich und mit einem leisen Seufzer. Blaine spürte, wie die Atmosphäre ihn überwältigte und seinen Körper erfasste – die verkrampften Muskeln in seinem Nacken lösten sich, sein Atem wurde ruhiger, die Augen fielen ihm zu und er legte den Arm um Kurts Taille und drückte die Nase an seinen Hals.

"Solls auch schlafen", seufzte Kurt.

"Vielleicht." Blaine schmiegte sich enger an Kurts Rücken, sein Hemdsärmel glitt über Kurts Pullover, als er ihn fester umarmte. "Vielleicht will ich ja wach bleiben."

"Mmmwarum?"

Blaine lächelte an Kurts Hals. "Weil das schön ist. Warum schlafen?"

Kurt summte zustimmend, dann rollte er sich langsam erst auf den Rücken und dann auf seine andere Seite, so dass er Blaine anschaute. Er rutschte ein wenig nach unten, um den Kopf an Blaines Schulter legen zu können. "Hatte diesen Traum", murmelte er.

Blaine streichelte Kurts Rücken auf und ab, "welchen Traum?"

"Du", hauchte Kurt leise. " 'm selben Bett." Er legte den Arm über Blaines Hüfte, zog ihn enger an sich und schob ein Bein zwischen Blaines Knie. "Schlafen."

Blaine lächelte belustigt in Kurts Haar. "Du drückst dich sehr artikuliert aus, wenn du müde bist."

"Halt den Mund", sagte Kurt und Blaine musste sich das Lachen verbeißen.

So lagen sie eine ganze Weile lang da und atmeten dieselbe Luft. Blaine spürte, wie Kurts Atem unter seinen Händen wieder gleichmäßiger wurde und beobachtete, wie sein Gesicht sich entspannte und ganz weich wurde. Dann ließ er sich auch mit geschlossenen Augen dahintreiben und legte seinen Kopf an Kurts Haar. Er spürte, wie das Gewicht der Decke, die Dunkelheit und Kurts Nähe ihn langsam immer und immer tiefer zogen.

"War es ein guter Traum?" fragte er schließlich, leise, bedächtig und schläfrig.

"Offensichtlich", murmelte Kurt in sein Hemd. Sein warmer Atem streifte die Haut an Blaines Hals. "Und du?"

"Offensichtlich". Und es machte überhaupt nichts, dass es keinen wirklichen Sinn ergab.

 

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hier auf AO3 gibt es logischerweise nur ein relativ geringes Interesse an deutschsprachigen Geschichten, umso mehr freut es mich natürlich, dass ich einen ziemlich konstanten LeserInnenstamm für jede neue Geschichte habe. Ihr würdet mir alle eine riesige Freude machen, wenn ihr Kudos geben würdet (natürlich nur wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefällt) und/oder **einen Kommentar** hinterlassen würdet. So ein Leser-Feedback ist unglaublich wichtig und bereichernd und übrigens auch als Gast ohne eigenen Account möglich und es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten.  
>  Ihr würdet mir damit eine riesige Freude machen <3 <3 <3 Danke


End file.
